El Señor de las Esferas
by Pallola
Summary: El Señor de los Anillos a la DBZ... "Una Esfera para dominarlos a todos"... algo larga, pero espero les guste
1. La comunidad del Dragon

**_El señor de las esferas: la comunidad del dragón_**  
  
El mundo ha cambiado. Lo siento en el agua. Lo siento en la tierra. Lo huelo en el aire. Lo veo en el camión de la basura que ya no pasa cada semana. Mucho de lo que era, se ha perdido. Pues nadie sigue vivo para contarlo...  
  
Todo comenzó con la forjadura de las grandes Esferas. 3 se las dieron a los elfos-jin, seres inmortales, sabios y mas hermosos (y algunos de color verde...) de todos. 7 a los enanos, grandes mineros, artesanos y campeones en el lanzamiento de inodoros. Y 5 esferas fueron regalas a la raza de los saiyajin, quienes por encima de todo desean el poder.  
  
En ellas residía el poder y voluntad para gobernar cada raza y... cupones de descuento en el supermercado. Pero todos fueron engañados, pues otra esfera fue hecha y los cupones no eran válidos. En la tierra de Gordo, en los fuegos del monte Paozu, el Seños Oscuro Frauron creo en secreto una Esfera maestra que controlaba a las demás y además tenia cupones ilimitados, y en esa esfera vertió su crueldad y malicia y su determinación de dominar el universo. Una por una las razas cayeron, pero hubo algunos que resistieron. Una alianza entre elfos-jin y saiyajins fue a pelear por su libertad a Gordo. Se acercaba la victoria, pero el poder del anillo era incontrarrestable. Fue en ese momento cuando Trunksildur del futuro tomo su espada y corto en pedacitos a Frauron. La Esfera paso a manos de Trunksildur de futuro, quien tuvo la oportunidad de destruirla para siempre. Pero los corazones de los saiyajins se corrompen fácilmente. La Estera traicionó a Trunksildur del futuro, creándole la muerte. Por 2500 años la historia de la Esfera fue olvidada. Hasta que llegó a manos de la criatura Cellum, quien se la llevó a su escondite. La Esfera le dio una vida larga y por 500 años no tuvo que absorber a humanos. Pero la Esfera percibió que había llegado su momento. Abandonó al Cellum, solo para que la recogiera la criatura mas inimaginable... un zobbit. Pronto el destino de todos estaría en manos de un zobbit.  
  
Todo comienza en The Zhire, lugar donde habitan los zobbits. Todo el mundo estaba invitado al cumpleaños del Dr. Bilbo Briefs (en realidad, todos iban por la comida). Cierto día, el joven Trodo Briefs, nieto del Dr. Bilbo, estaba bajo un árbol leyendo cuando una voz lo hizo levantarse y correr al camino. Era nada menos que el maestro Randalf, un mago-peleador de artes marciales, viejo amigo del Dr. Bilbo, al cual fue a visitar...  
  
-Pero Randalf viejo amigo, cuanto tiempo sin verte, no has envejecido  
  
-Es porque me tome el Elixir de la vida, pero tu tampoco has cambiado  
  
-Pero entra, vamos.  
  
Toda la tarde se la pasaron hablando de sus vidas, sus aventuras pasadas y de cómo podían mantener el equilibrio con un pie. El Dr. Bilbo le comentaba a Randalf que quería irse, quería paz y terminar su libro sobre sus inventos y su apartado sobre "la energía atómica y su efecto en las cucarachas orejonas". El se iría y lo haría después de la fiesta, a pesar de lo que dejaba y las personas que hería...  
  
-Discurso, discurso... que el Dr. Briefs haga un discurso...  
  
-Bueno, bueno... yo solo quería decir que... son unos zobbits muy amables y que cualquiera querría vivir con zobbits como ustedes... gracias por venir a mi fiesta, han sido unos 100 años muy felices, pero yo... - en ese momento el Dr. Bilbo metió su mano a su bolsillo y sacó algo que llevó a su espalda - pero yo... yo necesito un tiempo libre por aquí y por allá y... adiosiiiiiiiinnnnnnn!!!! - bastó con apretar la esfera y desapareció. El acto maravilló a todos y después de unos minutos siguió la fiesta. En casa del Dr. Bilbo...  
  
-Jejeje, que truco tan fantástico, esta esfera es mi, mi... tesoro  
  
-Que truco tan interesante, donde conseguiste esa esfera?  
  
-Randalf! Bueno yo... la compre en "el mercado de pulgas de la tía Petunia", porque la pregunta?  
  
-Dime la verdad Dr. Bilbo Briefs  
  
-Bueno... lo confieso, fue en la cueva del Cellum, pero por favor no me hagas nadaaaaa! Me había caído y estaba perdido y tenía hambre y no tenía mis anteojos y vi esto y pensé que era un huevo. Perdóname!!!  
  
-No te preocupes hijo mío, ve en paz  
  
-Eso haré, adiós - y justo antes de que saliera...  
  
-Dr. Briefs, la esfera. No crees que deberías dejársela a Trodo como recuerdo?  
  
-Mi tesoro... no, no quiero dejarla  
  
-Será lo mas conveniente, créeme  
  
Randalf convenció al Dr. Bilbo para que dejara la esfera, que de antemano, Randalf sabía que era extraña. El Dr. Bilbo la dejó en la mesa y se marchó así sin decir adiós a su nieto. Cuando Randalf quiso tomar la esfera rápidamente sintió una presencia maligna emanada por esta, y en su mente se formó la imagen de algo, grande y amenazador, algo como............... una boca pintada de color violeta. Decidió mejor dejarla ahí e ir a ver Tv. A los pocos minutos entró Trodo a la casa y se encontró con Randalf viendo un programa de aerobics presentado por unas chicas muy bien bendecidas por la pubertad (espero entiendan)  
  
-Randalf..... Randalf..... RANDALF!!!!!!  
  
-...  
  
Randalf estaba tan concentrado en los aerobics que no hacia caso al llamado de Trodo. Furioso, Trodo tomó la esfera y se la lanzó a Randalf, provocando tremendo chichón.  
  
-Pero que has hecho muchacho!!!  
  
-Pues usted no me hacia caso!!! Y mi abuelo?, se fue verdad? Lo sabia, nunca me lleva a sus aventuras  
  
-Si, pero no quería que te pusieras triste. Donde esta la esfera que estaba en la mesa?  
  
-Se la arroje a la cabeza, debe estar por allá...  
  
-Pues encuéntrala y guárdala muy bien, yo tengo que irme  
  
-A donde Randalf  
  
-Debo... saber algo  
  
Randalf estaba intrigado por la presencia maligna y fue a buscar información en libros y pergaminos viejos que decian ...  
  
"En el año 2525 de la Segunda edad de la Tercera era en el Cenozoico terminal se cuenta la historia de Trunksildur del futuro y la Esfera de poder".  
  
"Ella vino a mi. Será el gran tesoro de mi reino"- se leía unos de los pergaminos escritos por Trunksildur - " Las marcas como de fuego han empezado a desaparecer. Es un secreto que solo el agua de un retrete puede revelar".  
  
Días mas tarde, el maestro Randalf fue donde Trodo a tratar de resolver el acertijo...  
  
-Trodo - entro sin tocar la puerta - ¿la guardaste? ¿Dónde esta?  
  
-¿La esfera?  
  
-Ssshhh.... si, donde esta  
  
-Déjeme ver..... por aquí..... mmmm..... - Trodo había olvidado donde había escondido la esfera, buscaba en la alacena, se rascaba la cabeza en gesto de no recordar, hasta que metió su mano a sus pantalones, hizo algunos gestos extraños y la sacó - Aquí esta Randalf -Bien ahora dámela - Randalf la tomó con unas pinzas, por aquellos de los gérmenes y sabe Dios donde había estado y se dirigió al baño, ahí arrojó la esfera al sanitario  
  
-Pero que haces Randalf  
  
-Un experimento, toma la esfera y dime que ves  
  
Muy obediente, la tomó - No veo nada..... oh, espera, aquí hay algo. Son como letras. Son caracteres Nameku, no se leerlos  
  
-Ni yo tampoco, por suerte traigo mi traductora... pero eso significa que es la Esfera Única, creada por el Señor Oscuro Frauron en el monte Paozu. Por 60 años permaneció con Bilbo Briefs, pero ahora el mal a despertado, la Esfera quiere regresar a su dueño... nnnnnnnnnnnooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-Nnnnnnnnnnnnooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Pero Frauron fue destruido  
  
-No Trodo, su espíritu fue reconstruido, sus tropas se han multiplicado y solo necesita la Esfera para pedir un deseo y dominar la tierra, el universo completo. Por eso Frauron no debe apoderarse de ella  
  
-Entonces la esconderemos, no hablaremos de ella y estará segura ¿Verdad Randalf?  
  
-No. Solo una criatura mas sabia que tu abuelo tenia la Esfera. Trate de encontrar al Cellum, pero el enemigo lo encontró primero. Lo torturaron y en sus balbuceos solo se distinguieron algunas palabras: "Zhire", "Briefs" y una orden de tacos al pastor  
  
-Pero eso los traerá aquí. La Esfera no puede quedarse ¿qué hago?  
  
Randalf le dijo a Trodo que se fuera al pueblo de "Bra" y los buscara en la posada del "Pony ponchado" ya que Randalf iría a ver a su jefe para preguntarle que hacer. Pero había un problema, Trodo tenia miedo de viajar solo y que se lo llevara el Señor del costal. Por suerte, su amigo Gam husmeaba por la ventana y Randalf lo obligó a ir con Trodo.  
  
-Solo viajen de día y no usen el camino, vayan por otro lado y aléjense de los vendedores ambulantes, de acuerdo??. Cuídense, adiós  
  
Y así Randalf cabalgo a la Torre de Karin para ver a su jefe Kami-man  
  
-Hay alguien en casa?  
  
-Pásele a lo barrido..... bienvenido mi amigo Randalf, que te trae por aquí?  
  
-Kami-man, la Esfera de poder ha sido encontrada, todo el tiempo estuvo en The Zhire bajo mis bigotes  
  
-Mmm..... de seguro no la viste porque tienes la mente cochina con tantas chicas en bikini  
  
-Debemos hacer algo, ya no hay tiempo  
  
-Frauron no ha perdido su fuerza. Escondido en su fortaleza lo ve y lo saborea todo con su gran boca con colmillos y lápiz labial de color violeta. Muy pronto reunirá su ejercito para conquistar el universo  
  
-Y como sabes todo esto?  
  
-Lo he visto desde el borde de esta torre, aquí se puede ver todo, pero mi gran amigo, ya no hay tiempo. Los 5 ya salieron y buscaran la Esfera y matarán a quien lo tenga  
  
-TRODO! NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (muy dramático)  
  
Randalf trato de salir, pero todas la puertas se cerraron y apareció Kami- man con traje de boxeador y su bastón listo para darle una paliza  
  
-Nadie puede contra el poder de Frauron, debemos unirnos a el  
  
-Me pregunto cuando el "Dios y protector de la tierra" se puso del lado del mal?  
  
Kami-man tomó su bastón y le dio un golpe a Randalf que lo envió a la pared. Cuando se logro incorporar, Randalf se quito su túnica dejando al descubierto su cuerpecito flaco y traslúcido y le dio un golpe a Kami-man (que estaba distraído por la risa que le daba ver semejante cuerpo, que ha decir verdad, el tampoco canta mal las rancheras) con su bastón. Estando en el suelo, se levantaron ya vistiendo trajes de esgrima y se pusieron a luchar dándose bastonazos, hasta que Kami-man le quitó el suyo a Randalf y lo inmovilizó en el suelo.  
  
-Lamento que no te nos hayas unido, porque te haré sufrir - y con un movimiento de ambos bastones lo elevó y estrelló en el techo  
  
En The Zhire...  
  
-Mira Trodo, somos los "niños del maíz"..... Trodo..... Trodo?...... TRODO!!!!!  
  
-Aquí estoy Gam  
  
-Vaya, pensé que "te me habías salido de la bolsa"  
  
En ese momento, 2 personas, zobbits para ser precisos, chocaron con ellos, dejando caer las verduras y el lechón que cargaban  
  
-Pero que pasa  
  
-Tenían que ser Krippy y Gohrry, que hacen por aquí y, que son estas verduras?  
  
-Bueno pues....  
  
-VENGAN ACA LADRONES!!!  
  
-Le robaron al viejo "Chupe"* (*chiste privado)  
  
-Pero fueron unas zanahorias y unas lechugas.....  
  
-Y el lechón, sin olvidar los sacos de arroz de la semana pasada y los tomates y.....  
  
Mientras sacaban cuentas de lo que habían robado, salieron del maizal y sin darse cuenta llegaron al borde del acantilado, pero venían tan rápido que no pudieron frenar y cayeron  
  
-Lo ven, por su culpa me estropeé el peinado - comento Gam  
  
-Mira Gohrry, Hongos!!!! - dijo Gam  
  
-No, son mis ojos de pescado - contesto algo molesto Krippy  
  
Mientras Gam y Gohrry admiraban los ojos de pescado de Krippy, Trodo tenia un mal presentimiento  
  
-Rápido, salgamos del camino  
  
Salieron rápido de el y se escondieron debajo de un árbol mientras que en el camino apareció un jinete de negro montado en una motocicleta-con-forma- de-caballito-de-carrusel de color negro (phew!), se bajó y casi los ve, pues sentía la presencia de la Esfera muy cerca, pero Gohrry tiró el bolso que traía para distraerlo. Lo consiguió por pocos segundos y luego escaparon  
  
-Ese jinete buscaba algo o a alguien - dijo Krippy haciendo una insinuación  
  
-Debo irme Krippy, debo llegar a Bra  
  
-Las balsas - pensó Gohrry - las balsas que están en el muelle  
  
-Eso es!!!  
  
Pero al correr a las balsas, un jinete negro salió al paso. Los zobbits, siendo tan bajitos, pasaron entre las patas y el tubo del caballito motorizado de carrusel. Todos, menos Trodo llegaron a la balsa y mientras la desataban, le gritaban a este para que se diera prisa. Saltó y logró subir a la balsa que ya tenia varios metros río adentro. El jinete no los siguió mas, pues el caballo es eléctrico y causaría un espectáculo de luz y color. Días después llegaron a Bra, llovía y sus pobres patitas estaban mojadas y todos ellos empapados. Tocaron la puerta y salió un anciano a hacerles varias preguntas.....  
  
-Quien va?.... Ah, son solo zobbits  
  
-Espere déjenos entrar, que no ve que llueve, se me van a remojar los juanetes - dijo Gohrry  
  
-Y a que vienen?  
  
-Nos encontraremos con alguien en la posada del "Pony ponchado"  
  
-Para que?  
  
-Oiga, y eso que le importa  
  
-Uy, la juventud de hoy, yo solo preguntaba, la delincuencia esta muy dura en estos días  
  
El anciano los dejo pasar y se dirigieron al "Pony ponchado"  
  
-Disculpe señor, no se encuentra Randalf - pregunta Trodo  
  
-Randalf? - dice el recepcionista - de cabello y bigotes largos y grises, con un bastón y una concha de tortuga en la espalda?  
  
-Sí, ese mero  
  
-No. Hace 1 años que no se asoma por aquí, pero si quieren les doy un cuarto y lo esperan ahí  
  
-El vendrá Trodo, debe estar en camino - Gam trataba de esperanzar a su amigo  
  
Mientras bebían leche caliente, un tipo pregunto por un Briefs, a lo que Krippy señaló donde estaba Trodo, que se suponía que no se llamaba así. Este, en su intento por salir de ahí se tropezó y la esfera salió de su bolso y al atraparla, sin querer la tomo con su mano y la apretó, transportándolo a otra dimensión o algo así. Todo era un alboroto, pero solo una persona tenia la vista fija en el.  
  
Al ser trasportado a otra dimensión, Trodo vio a todos como fantasmas y al el le asustaban los fantasmas!!! No sabia que hacer y le pareció lógico dejar de apretar la esfera. Así lo hizo y regreso a su "dimensión", pero aquella sensación le había gustado y apretó una vez y desapareció, dejo de apretar y apareció, apretó y soltó, apretó y soltó así por varias veces hasta que un tipo lo tomo por el brazo y arruino su diversión  
  
-Creo que te gusta llamar la atención - dijo ese sujeto y sacudiendo a Trodo lo llevo a su habitación  
  
-Que quiere  
  
-Mas discreción. Se que algo los persigue, se que es...  
  
En eso se escucha un ruido en la puerta y entran los 3 zobbits restantes que llegaron para salvar a su amigo  
  
-Quítese de mi amigo, usted.......................... "pelos parados"  
  
-Tienes mucho valor, enano, pero eso no te salvara. Trodo - se dirigió a este - , ya no puedes esperar al mago-peleador, ya vienen  
  
Y en efecto, los jinetes de negro estaban en el portón del pueblo. La derribaron y entraron en el. Se dirigieron a la posada, subieron al último piso y apuñalaron las camas que estaban ahí, todo en tiempo record y sin que los reconocieran sus admiradores, pero se enfurecieron al ver que solo eran almohadas. Enfrente, desde una ventana, el sujeto del "pelo parado" veía lo sucedido. Los zobbits, que dormían, se despertaron por los gritos chillantes de los jinetes.  
  
-Que son? - pregunta Trodo  
  
-Fueron hombres. Creaban coreografías estúpidas. Luego, Frauron les dio las 5 esferas de poder y estos los tomaron sin titubear y cayeron en la oscuridad. Ahora son sus esclavos. Son los G-Newzgul. Espectros de la esfera, ni vivos ni muertos. Sienten la presencian de la esfera y nunca dejaran de seguirte.  
  
Al día siguiente "pelos parados" los llevo al campo con la intención de llevarlos a la casa de Ox Sat-rond, Riverbell, hogar de los elfos-jin.  
  
Mientras tanto en la torre de Karin, Frauron le daba instrucciones a Kami- man para que le creara un ejercito, mientras Randalf estaba en al cima de la torre bajo la lluvia y veía como los árboles eran arrancados de raíz e incinerados. Se compadecía de ellos, se compadecía del mundo y de el sin una "revista para caballeros" para pasar el rato. Pero eso no lo detendría de escapar...  
  
De vuelta con los zobbits.  
  
-Esta fue una vez la torre de Capsule Corp., descansaremos aquí. Les daré armas mientras que yo saldré a dar un vistazo  
  
Los zobbits se quedaron solos y mientras Trodo dormía, los demás decidieron prender una fogata para cocinar. Al despertarse Trodo, se dio cuenta de la fogata e inmediatamente las apagó, pero era muy tarde, porque los G-Newzgul ya estaban ahí. Rápidamente trataron de esconderse subiendo a la cima de la torre que no era mas que un pequeño cerro, pero subir fue su error, ya que los G-Newzgul los acorralaron. Tratando de proteger a su amigo, Gam, Gohrry y Krippy fueron derribados, Trodo en su desesperación tomo la esfera y la apretó, llevándolo a otra dimensión. Como Trodo no quería darles la esfera, acordaron en decidirlo por medio de un "piedra, papel o tijeras" el cual Trodo ganó, estos se enfurecieron uno de los G-Newzgul lo hirió en el pecho. Por suerte, llego el "pelos parados" y con unos cuantos espadazos y kame hame ha, ahuyentó a los espectros. Pero Trodo estaba mal herido...  
  
-Lo hirió una hoja de "Phlem", yo no puedo curarlo, necesita medicina elfica-jin  
  
-Pero estamos a 6 días de Riverbell, no lo logrará  
  
-MAESTRO RANDALF!!!! - Trodo lanzó un grito al cielo llamando a su protector  
  
En la torre de Karin, el mago-peleador hablaba con un bicho halado mientras que el ejercito de Gordor crecía y crecía a sus pies  
  
Por otro lado.....  
  
-Se nos va... ahora si se nos va  
  
..... Trodo estaba mas pa' ya que pa' ca  
  
-Que le pasa  
  
-Se esta convirtiendo en uno de ellos  
  
Son Garagorn, como se hacia llamar el "pelos parados", le pidió a Gam que buscara una planta, algo de "Mary" y "Juana", que pa' que no sintiera dolor y detuviera el veneno. Pero cuando Garagorn la buscaba, se encontró con una joven que llegaba en el momento preciso  
  
-"Trodo, soy Milkwen. Sigue mi voz. No te vayas, regresa a la luz..." (todo esto hablado en Nameku) Se nos esta yendo, tenemos que llevarlo con mi padre  
  
-Quien es ella?  
  
-Es una elfa-jin - contesto Gam  
  
Son Garagorn y la joven empezaron a hablar en "Nameku"  
  
-Lo llevare y mandare caballos para ustedes  
  
-Pero yo soy mas rápida  
  
-Pero es peligroso, los jinetes nos están buscando  
  
-Si no lo llevo a tiempo no se salvara y el poder de mi gente lo salvara  
  
-Esta bien, pero Milkwen... no voltees atrás  
  
La joven elfa-jin subió a su caballo junto con Trodo y cabalgo a Riverbell, pero los G-Newzgul la esperaban en el trayecto. La persiguieron por largo trecho hasta llegar a un río donde se detuvieron  
  
-Danos al zobbit, elfa-jin  
  
-Si lo quieren, vengan por el  
  
Milkwen los atrajo. Claramente sabia que no podía con ellos, pues eran 9 contra 1, así que hablando en su lengua, lanzo un encantamiento sobre las aguas para que una gran ola arrasara con los jinetes. La corriente creció y se los llevó rió abajo, pero el tiempo también se llevó a Trodo que estaba mas pálido y frío que una res muerta.  
  
-No Trodo, no ahora........  
  
Como un Milagro, Milkwen logro que Trodo resistiera hasta llegar a Riverbell......  
  
-Donde estoy?  
  
-En la casa de Ox Sat-rond  
  
-Eh? Maestro Randalf!! Esta aquí!!!  
  
-Y tu tienes suerte de estar aquí  
  
-Maestro, porque no nos alcanzo, porque?  
  
-Sufrí..... un retraso. Mi avión se retraso, no era de 'Aeromexico' - y Randalf comenzó a recordar como escapo de la fortaleza de Kami-man con la ayuda de una cigüeña  
  
-Trodo amigo... despertaste!!! - Gam lo abraza  
  
-Gam no se a movido de aquí. Y es gracias al Sr. Ox Sat-rond que te estas curando  
  
-Bienvenido a Riverbell, Trodo Briefs - es así como lo recibe Ox Sat-rond al despertar  
  
Trodo y Gam caminaban por las terrazas de Riverbell cuando se encontraron con Gohrry y Krippy y Trodo se reencontró con su abuelo el Dr. Bilbo Briefs. Este le mostró su libro terminado con todo y dibujitos estilo Mafalda  
  
-Quisiera realizar mis inventos otra vez, pero la edad me alcanzó y tengo una artritis reumática horrible, sin olvidar mis dolores de lumbago  
  
-No te preocupes abuelo, siempre lo llevaras en la memoria...... siempre y cuando no la pierdas  
  
Mas tarde.....  
  
-Empacas tan pronto? - le pregunta Trodo a Gam  
  
-Bueno, pensé que como hicimos todo lo que teníamos que hacer, nos iremos pronto a casa  
  
Sin que se dieran cuenta, Randalf y Ox Sat-rond los vigilaban - Se recupera pronto, pero pobrecito, ya no deberíamos de pedirle mas  
  
-Randalf, la boca de Frauron esta saboreando Riverbell. Sus fuerzas están incrementándose y Kami-man nos ha traicionado. No podemos hacer mucho. El poder de los elfo-jin no cubrirá al de la Esfera. Randalf, lo siento pero la Esfera no se puede quedar. Nuestro tiempo se acaba, la renta se venció y pronto nos iremos, a quien les pedirás ayuda. A los enanos? Solo les interesa lanzar inodoros al aire  
  
-A los saiyajins  
  
-Los saiyajins? Son débiles y malos, por su culpa la Esfera ha sobrevivido tanto tiempo. Yo estuve cuando Trunksildur del futuro tomo la Esfera. Yo mismo lo lleve al corazón del monte Paozu, el único lugar donde la Esfera puede ser destruida. Y al muy cobarde le dio miedo la altura y mejor se quedo con ella.  
  
Mientras hablaban, enanos, elfos-jin y saiyajins se reunían en Riverbell para tomar una decisión acerca de la situación por la que pasaban  
  
-Amigos míos, estamos aquí para unir en santo matrimonio a...... (grillitos cantando)  
  
-Perdón, me equivoque......... estamos aquí para..... ustedes ya saben - comenta Ox Sat-rond - el mundo será destruido si no hacemos algo y es por eso que juntos lo debemos resolver. Trodo, muestra la Esfera - y el la puso sobre una mesa que estaba al centro -Esto es un regalo - dice uno de los saiyajins ahí presentes, llamado Roromir - porque no usar la Esfera en contra de Frauron  
  
-No, porque solo obedecerá a Frauron  
  
-Y que puede decirme un "pelos parados" como tu, eh?  
  
-El no es un "pelos parados" cualquiera - se levanta un joven de cabellos largos, rubios y....... piel verde - el es Son Garagorn, hijo de Bardack, le debes lealtad  
  
-El es Garagorn?  
  
-Si, heredero de Trunksildur del Futuro y futuro rey de Gordor  
  
-Piccolas, siéntate por favor - le pidió Garagorn  
  
-Son Garagorn tiene razón, la Esfera no puede ser utilizada - comento Randalf  
  
-Entonces, solo tienen una opción... destruirla. Y solo puede serlo llevándola al monte Paozu, donde fue hecha y ahí arrojarla al fuego y uno de ustedes debe de hacerlo  
  
-Y que, como lo hacemos, al "tin marin" o con "piedra, papel o tijera"  
  
-No es tan simple Vimli, que no oíste al Sr. Ox Sat-rond, tienen que tirarla en el monte Paozu  
  
-Y por supuesto te crees el mas indicado para hacerlo, Piccolas  
  
-Tengo hambre!!! - adivinen de quien es esta frase  
  
-Quiero ir al baño!!  
  
-Primero muerto antes de ver la Esfera en manos de un elfo-jin!! - gritaba Vimli  
  
-Que, quieres pelear, 'enano', creo que tu mama no te dio "danoninos" de pequeño o por lo menos "emulsión de scott"  
  
-No te metas con mi mama!!!  
  
-Cálmense!!!.....  
  
Se armo un alboroto. Piccolas y Vimli empezaron a pelear y como en toda pelea, tenia que haber metiches, pues se armo una bronca. Randalf coqueteaba con una elfa-jin mientras Ox Sat-rond calmaba la situación. Y entre todos esos gritos, una pequeña y ronca voz se alzo entre ellos. Trodo tomo la decisión de llevar la Esfera a las mismas entrañas de la tierra si es necesario..... bueno, no para tanto  
  
-Yo...... yo llevare la Esfera a Gordor, pero no se el camino  
  
-No te preocupes, yo te ayudare mi querido Trodo - dice Randalf - solo que..... hay chicas en bikini en Gordor??  
  
-......... (interpreten el silencio)  
  
-En ese caso, yo también iré, mi espada es tuya - dijeron Garagorn...  
  
-Y mi arco - ..... Piccolas....  
  
-Y mi resortera - y Vimli...  
  
-Mmmmm....... pues ya ni modo, también voy - finalizo Roromir  
  
-Esperen, yo no dejare solo a Trodo, es como mi otra mitad - dijo Gam saliendo de unos arbustos  
  
-Si lo se, es imposible separarlos  
  
-Entonces nosotros también vamos!!! - gritaron Gohrry y Krippy - no nos dejaran aquí  
  
-Especialmente si Gam me debe dinero - apunto Gohrry  
  
-Vaya pues, 9 compañeros que están dispuestos a dar su vida y entregarse al mismo demonio por salvar esta tierra. La tierra que los vio nacer y de la que ahora serán sus héroes!!!! Heroes!!!!!!!! - (imaginen lucecitas, trompetas, fuegos arficiales y aplausos)  
  
-Que dramático..... - murmuraban  
  
-Seguro que Ox Sat-rond........ no le entra duro a...... ya saben  
  
-Bueno pues, no se burlen, no están para saberlo ni yo para contarlo pero esta actuación me valió un "Oscar" hace décadas.... y ahora pues, serán la "Comunidad del Dragón"  
  
Y así el grupo quedo bautizado como "la comunidad del dragón". Posteriormente, con el Dr. Briefs y Trodo....  
  
-Toma mijo, te doy mi espada, se llama "Stink", me la dio una tal Tapón o Tapian o Pipián, no se, ya lo olvide. Incluye una batería que vibra cuando se acercan los orcos  
  
-Gracias abuelo -Que te vaya bien, ay! Y te echo la bendición.... y cuídate del coco y no te vayas a morir  
  
Los 9 compañeros partieron esa tarde hacia Gordor... a enfrentar su destino....y se detuvieron a descansar un poco y a decidir que camino tomar....  
  
-Yo opino que vayamos a las minas de Moria - decía Vimli - mi primo Nappa nos recibirá como reyes  
  
-No, yo no iría por ahí, ni aunque me pagaran - le respondía Randalf  
  
En eso, Piccolas se paro en una roca, bueno, levito - Que es eso?  
  
-No se, mueve muy rápido respondió Garagorn  
  
-Son zopilotes de Kazajstán!!! - Grito Piccolas  
  
Todos fueron a esconderse entre las rocas y esperaron a que los zopilotes pasaran  
  
-Son espías de Kami-man y vigilan el sur. Tendremos que ir por el paso de Caritas - con esto Randalf se refería a ir por las montañas nevadas. Para esto, los zopilotes fueron hasta la torre de Karin a avisarle a Kami-man que camino tomaría Randalf  
  
-Con que piensas ir por la montaña...  
  
Donde nuestro héroes, Piccolas, con sus oídos de elfo-jin sintió una voz maligna en el aire  
  
-Es Kami-man!! - grito Randalf  
  
La montaña estaba derrumbándose por causa de esa voz. Todos corrían peligro y hasta quedar sepultados bajo la nieve fue que se dieron cuenta que debían ir por otro lado. Randalf le dio la oportunidad al portador del anillo de decidir el camino a tomar y este eligió ir por las minas de Moria, lugar donde Randalf no quería ir, pero pos' ya que..... bajaron hasta las minas y se encontraron con la puerta, que solo podía ser vista de noche o si no con una buena lámpara y unos "fabulojos" (los de México, los recuerdan?)  
  
-Aquí dice "Pásele paisano, bienvenido a casa"... quiere decir que digamos la palabra correcta y entraremos... bien... "ABRETE SESAMO!!!" pero no se abrió  
  
"Abra Kadabra, patas de cabra" - tampoco....  
  
"ALAKAZAM" - nop....  
  
-"Chin pum pan tortillas papas" - .....  
  
"Achikadula majicadula bibidi babidi bu" - menos... no se habría con nada -Yo me rindo - dijo Randalf  
  
-Es un acertijo, como se dice "paisano" en nameku?  
  
-.... Papaya - respondio el mago-peleador  
  
Y bagadim bagadum se abrieron las puertas, pero solo para encontrar un montón de cadáveres, todos se alarmaron y salieron corriendo y gritando como mujeres cuando hay una oferta. Cuando salieron de las minas un monstruo con forma de pulpo los ataco. Después de una cruenta batalla, la cueva fue cellada, haciéndolos retroceder a las minas y caminar por ellas. El viaje les tomaría 4 días, pero..... poof!!! Se perdieron. Sin que se dieran cuenta, el Cellum los había estado siguiendo, pero esa es otra historia...  
  
Randalf se acordó del camino no se cuanto tiempo después que ya casi cocinaban a Krippy para comer algo, pero siguieron por el camino. Mientras caminaban, Vimli se acerco a una habitación donde se encontraba un ataúd en el que decía "Aquí yace Nappa, señor de Moria"  
  
-Nooooooooo, noooooo... no puede ser!!!!!!!!! Toritooooooooooooooo!!!!!! - gritaba como loco Vimli sobre la tumba de su amigo, primo lo que sea - pero por otra parte que bueno que se murió, era un tonto  
  
Mientras inspeccionaban el lugar, Krippy empujo una cubeta que cayo al fondo de un pozo. El ruido fue tal que alerto a los "nuevos" inquilinos que tenían compañía. De pronto la cadera de Trodo comenzó a menearse  
  
-Que te pasa Trodo, porque bailas??  
  
-Si. Podemos cantarte, haber Gohrry, échate la de "la vida es un carnaval"  
  
-No. Es la espada, es "Stink"  
  
-Son orcos!!  
  
Sabiendo al peligro al que se enfrentaban, atrancaron las puertas y esperaron a que las derribaran para comenzar a atacar. Todos parecían un manojo de nervios, el sudor les corría por la cara.... y por las axilas (wakala!!). La puerta comenzó a ceder, hasta que finalmente cayo...Eran cientos contra 9. Se defendían como podían, hasta con uñas y dientes, era una matanza, las cabezas rodaban... y los brazos y piernas y todo... un Troll de las cavernas se presento para luchar, pero no podían contra el por mas flechazos y espadazos que le daban, parecía alfiletero. Gohrry y Krippy se subieron a el y comenzaron a apuñalarlo, era como un rodeo en un toro sa... en un troll salvaje. Pero fue Piccolas, que lanzando una flecha que le atravesó el cráneo, lo mato. Ese fue el ultimo, pero venían mas. Escaparon de ahí pero los orcos los acorralaron. Estaban seguros que morirían, todos estaban rezando, pero algo sorpresivamente los salvo, que para su sorpresa era algo sorprendentemente peor... el Baldog!!! Un demoniogro del infiernogro. El lugar se derrumbaba, sin embargo lograron pasar al otro lado del puente de roca, pero el baldog los alcanzo y Randalf, decidido y muy macho, se quedo a enfrentarlo. Pero fue ante la mirada atonita de todos como Randalf, defendiéndose del demoniogro, cayo al vacío y "murió".  
  
Sin la compañía de Randalf, salieron de las minas. Lloraron a moco tendido un momento y continuaron su camino hasta llegar al "Reino de la Genio del bosque", la elfa-jin llamada Bulmadriel. Los recibió y descansaron. Esa noche, Trodo se levanto al baño y vio a Bulmadriel quien le mostró su espejo del tiempo..  
  
-Miraras dentro del espejo?  
  
-Y que voy a ver?  
  
-Ni el mas inteligente, ni el mas sabio, ni siquiera yo lo se  
  
Trodo se atrevió a ver solo para observar que es lo que pasaría si fallan en su misión..... un futuro destruido y devastado (y esta vez no por los androides)  
  
-Yo se lo que viste, porque yo también lo vi... uno a uno caerán y él conseguirá la Esfera  
  
-Entonces, será mejor que se la de a usted y la cuide  
  
-Me la ofreces libremente. No niego que siempre quise tenerla. En lugar de un Señor Oscuro, tendrán una reina hermosa, bella, inteligente, valiente, intrépida, simpática, con buen gusto y además inmortal!!!!! Todos me amaran y respetaran, muajajajajajajajajaj.... (Bulmadriel empezó a tener una transformación tipo "hombre hulk" que se le paso en unos segundos)  
  
-Y a esta que le pasa?  
  
En ese momento, hay luces y humo por todas partes y aplausos y una voz con tono español que dice: "Prueba superada!!!"  
  
-La pase, pase la prueba!!!! Ahora podré irme en paz en el súper volvo que me gane - Bulmadriel chasqueaba los dedos  
  
-Pero no puedo hacerlo solo - le replicaba Trodo  
  
-El portar la Esfera es estar solo, ni modo, pero así es la cosa  
  
-Pero tengo miedo  
  
-Hasta la persona mas pequeña, puede cambiar el futuro... recuerda a 'pulgarcito'  
  
Mientras tanto en la torre de Karin, Kami-man mando a su ejercito a cazar a los ahora 8 integrantes de la comunidad que salieron en 3 balsas del lugar de la Genio del bosque y siguieron su camino hacia el monte Paozu.  
  
Siguieron al río, hasta detenerse antes de caer en una cascada (no son nada tontos, no iban a dejarse llevar por la corriente), se orillaron a la orilla y se pusieron a descansar.  
  
-Donde esta Trodo?  
  
-Creo que fue al baño  
  
Donde Trodo...  
  
-Que haces tan solito, Trodo? - pregunta Roromir  
  
-Yo...... salí a caminar  
  
-No debes estar aquí tan solo, porque no me acompañas a recoger maderitas  
  
-Mi mamá me dijo que "a solas, en un lugar oculto, JAMAS" por eso mejor no, gracias  
  
-Seguro que no te sientes solo?  
  
-Se lo que quiere hacer, Sr. Roromir, me quiere quitar la Esfera  
  
-Pero...  
  
-Si, me la quitará, pero no me dejare  
  
-No. Lo hago para salvarnos, esa Esfera debe ser mía!!!  
  
Roromir comenzó a perseguir a Trodo y este para esquivarlo, apretó la esfera y desapareció. Pero eso alerto a Frauron de la presencia del anillo. Cuando lo dejo de apretar se encontró con Son Garagorn.  
  
-Trodo, y la Esfera?  
  
-Aléjate de mi, hueles mal  
  
-Trodo...  
  
-No me quitaras la Esfera...  
  
-Trodo, jure protegerte, ire contigo hasta el mismo monte Paozu  
  
-Yo... iré solo. No quiero que ustedes se arriesguen. Iré solo y la destruiré; despídeme de todos y en especial de Gam - en ese momento la cadera de Trodo comenzó a moverse y eso solo significaba una cosa... orcos  
  
-Corre y cuídate...  
  
Garagorn saco su espada y se preparo a enfrentarse a un ejercito de orcos. Pronto llegaron Piccolas y Vimli a ayudarle (es increíble como 3 personas puedan contra decenas, pero eso es lo emocionante). Por su parte, Roromir estaba solo, no tenia quien lo ayudara, pero por defender a los zobbits, decidió enfrentar solo a esos feroces orcos. De pronto el "jefe orco" vio con malicia a Roromir y por alejar un insecto del camino le lanzo un flecha en el brazo, y otra en el otro brazo y 2 mas en el abdomen, pero nada lo detenía de seguir peleando. Gohrry y Krippy, que estaban ahí de paso, salieron en su ayuda, pero no sabían pelear y los atraparon fácilmente y los secuestraron y se los llevaron a no se donde. Roromir se quedo ahí, hincado, agonizante. El "jefe orco" que aun no se iba, lo vio y le iba dar el tiro de gracia, pero, tan tararan..... llego justo a tiempo Son Garagorn para salvarlo y con una estocada de su espada, whoosh!!! Le corto la cabeza al mono feo ese y lo mato, muajajajaja!!!!! (tomo aliento..) Después de matarlo fue a ayudar a Roromir  
  
-Se llevaron a los pequeños  
  
-Calma, estas mal herido... demonios y no traigo semillas del ermitaño  
  
-Perdóname, les falle a todos  
  
-No Roromir, peleaste bien, te quitare esa flecha  
  
-NO!!, déjala ahí, no tiene caso, el mundo de los saiyajins se acabara y será consumido por Frauron  
  
-No, no dejare caer a tu pueblo...  
  
-Nuestro pueblo...  
  
(Que dramático, snif... imaginen un atardecer muy bello y cientos, no... miles de pétalos de cerezo cayendo y siendo levantados por la suave brisa, hasta se puede alcanzar escuchar el sonido de un riachuelo corriendo suavemente mientras Son Garagorn y Roromir están tomas de la mano)  
  
-Yo te hubiera seguido, hermano....... - y en ese momento murió en sus brazos  
  
Por otro lado, Trodo decidió ir solo a Gordor, para esto se robó una barca para cruzar al otro lado, pero Gam lo vio. Trodo iba muy adentro en el agua y aun así lo siguió, pero Gam no recordó que no sabia nadar y empezó a ahogarse... cuando parecía estar muerto, Trodo lo saco y lo subió a la barca y no le quedo de otra mas que llevarlo con el. Ellos siguieron su camino aparte, mientras Garagorn, Piccolas y Vimli decidieron seguir a los orcos y rescatar a Gohrry y Krippy.....  
  
Continuara..... (cuando salga la otra película)  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Hola... bueno, este no es el primer fanfic que hago, pero si el primero que publico por aquí...  
  
Se darán cuenta que me gusta la comedia y decidi hacer una pequeña parodia del Señor de los Anillos... tome la película como ejemplo porque los libros no los he leído aun.  
  
Espero que la entiendan, sobre todo los nombres de los personajes... si no entieden alguno o alguna cosa, escribanme a digolet@hotmail.com  
  
Espero sus reviews... ^_~

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Hola… (Esta cosa solo me deja hacer un review por historia y ya lo hice en esta, asi que…)

Bueno, creo que tengo que dar algunas explicaciones… me he tardado en escribirla porque: 1) no habia comprado la pelicula, jejeje… tenia algunos problemitas economicos y estaba muy cara, pero al fin despues de un año, la pude comprar (me salio muy barata) y ya puedo escribirla; 2) en esta ultima mitad del año no he tenido mucho tiempo como para ponerme a escribir tranquilamente, pase a un nivel superior de estudios y eso no deja mucho tiempo…

Les agradesco a todos sus comentarios y solo porque lo piden, trabajare a marchas forzadas (despues de la navidad y eso, claro) para terminarla lo antes possible, ya se me estan ocurriendo algunas ideas…

*Itagm: tambien ya vi "El retorno del rey" y esta super, me dieron mas ganas de seguirla

*Tikal-neo: no es que me caiga mal Vegeta, solo que no es de mis favoritos… y con lo de Faramir… no sabia que tenia un hermano Boromir, de haberlo sabido, hubiera hecho un movedero de personajes, pero se me estan ocurriendo una ideas algo raras para solucionarlo… y gracias por tu ayuda

Ah… y si ven algunos errorcillos por ahi, no les hagan caso… la verdad me acabo de dar cuenta de ellos, jejeje…


	2. Explicacion

Problemas con los personajes??????

He aquí una explicación de los nombres de los personajes y algunas razones por las cuales elegí...

Para ponerles los nombres trate de que las relaciones fueran parecidas en el anime como en la película. No quise cambiar muchos los nombres, pero aun así siguen siendo confusos:

Frodo – Trunks – Trodo

Sam – Goten – Gam (los puse en los papeles principales por su amistad tan estrecha como Frodo y Sam)

Peppy – Krillyn – Krippy

Merry – Gohan – Gohrry 

Bilbo – Dr. Briefs – Dr. Bilbo Briefs (por su parentesco con Trodo y porque esta viejo)

Gandalf – Maestro Roshi – Randalf  (lo puse por eso de las barbas, aunque este pelón)

Nazgul – G-New – G-Newzgul (requeria de un grupo de malos y este fue el primero que se me ocurrio)

Saruman – Kami-Sama – Kami-man (necesitaba una torre... cual otra que la torre de Karin para que fuera la de Isengard... no puse al maestro Karin porque Kami-sama seria mas divertido)

Aragorn – Goku – Son Garagorn

Arwen – Milk – Milkwen (por aquello de su relación con Aragorn)

Elrond – Ox Satan – Ox Sat-rond (Elrond es padre de Arwen… Ox Satan es padre de Milk)

Legolas – Piccolo – Piccolas (porque tiene las orejas puntiagudas... imagínenlo con peluca rubia...)

Gimli – Vegeta – Vimli (porque hay veces que se la pasa peleando con Piccolo y porque esta enano y que mejor que interpretar a un enano)

Boromir – Raditz – Roromir (no tenia a nadie y pensé que este seria el mejor para esto por su relación con Goku)

Sauron – Freezer – Frauron (necesitaba a un malo y con todo eso de las fuerzas G-New, me pareció el mas correcto)

Galadriel – Bulma – Bulmadriel (hubo un tiempo en que alardeaba de ser una mujer hermosa y muy inteligente, además necesitaba a un personaje mujer)

Isildur – Mirai Trunks – Trunksildur del futuro (porque en el anime fue quien derroto a Freezer con su espada, lo mismo paso en el SDLA con Isildur y Sauron)

Espero no haberme equivocado en algo....


End file.
